


The Sea

by tjs_whatnot



Series: Drunken Shenanigans and The Stories It Tells [1]
Category: Free Willy Series
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Or maybe it is, not canon at all, relying heavily on wikipedia, sea as metaphor, years since I've seen the film proper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Tiny piece of what could have been...





	The Sea

It was the sea that brought them together, the sea that bond them to each other. Without it, they had nothing. Randolph’s people were an island tribe, living in the place where Alaska and Canada met. Bridging the two worlds. Land and sea. Rae had no people, no heritage, no history. All she believed in was the sea and the beasts that resided in it, her allegiances were to her work, her wet and wild children.

They both understand the miracles they witnessed while working with Willy, with Jesse. They both know that while life would never be the same, they’ll never have that feeling again, that purpose and call to take the big risks with no idea of reward. 

The reward was everything.

And left them with nothing. No Willy. No job and very few prospects. So, they got a boat, and Randolph taught her to fish like his people had done long ago, back when there were more fish than people, back before there were orca. Together, they created their own history, their own future. Each night they prayed a prayer they’d never heard before and the sea responded with it’s song, it’s ceremony. The bridge between what was and what would be.


End file.
